


Just Laying there

by BloodyBacon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Come Inflation, Crying, Demons, Dubious Consent, Hardcore, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cumflation, he's kindof asleep but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Toby just Lays there while Jack has some fun.
Relationships: Ticci toby - Relationship, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Just Laying there

Toby laid down in his bed, trying not to focus on the hand that trailed up and down his stomach, rubbing him underneath the synthetic silk of his pajama shirt. The hand was gray, and clawed, gently scratching at Toby's abdomen, going in slow circles around his belly button. This had been an on and off thing ever since he'd come into contact with Jack. He thought it'd be funny to do a demon summoning ritual, but no, it wasn't fucking funny anymore. Every night he'd go to sleep, and wake up feeling hands groping him all over his body. They'd squeeze and pull at him until he was shaking, sweating and hot, curled up under his blankets, feeling dirty. 

"Sweet boy ..." a voice said from his shoulder. He could feel Jack … sniffing his skin. The demon took in a deep breath, and let out a concerning growl, pushing his hips forward. Toby couldn't help but whimper, he could feel something moving around in Jack's pants, rubbing against his back, it … was moving on it's own. Jack grinned audibly at Toby's response, and chuckled, running his hand down his stomach. He came into contact with Toby's briefs, cupping his hand around the bump in the black fabric. He gave it a squeeze, and Toby tensed, face turning completely red as he gripped his blankets, trying not to make a sound. 

Jack started to rub him, " good boy- go ahead and relax, let me make you feel good-" Jack whispered into Toby's ear, dragging his tongue across the lobe. "You can do it baby" He breathed out, and Toby twitched to life in his hand. He felt like there was something writhing around in his stomach as he clenched his eyes shut, not used to touching himself, let alone being touched like this. Jack never took it this far, he usually just nibbled at him, and threatened to eat him before phasing out of vision. Toby wasn't used to having a one sided makeout session and getting a handjob at the same time … He opened his mouth, unable to keep drool from spilling out as he vaguely moaned, being stroked through his briefs. 

"Good boy- good~ " Jack mumbled, opening his mouth wide, closing it down hard on Toby's shoulder. Toby didn't make a single sound. He went stiff. His heart raced as Jack lapped at the blood that began to drip from his shoulder with a long, thick tongue. Jack groaned, mouth latching on as he made sure every last drop got into his mouth. Toby was shaking, he couldn't move away, and he only grew harder as Jack spoke. "Mmh- you're so sweet- Toby" Jack mumbled, dragging his long tongue up and down Toby's neck. Toby huffed his breaths, feeling sort of high from all of this treatment. He could feel his own precum sticking to his briefs, making his tip cold as Jack pulled down the blanket. 

Toby listened to the sound of a belt coming undone, and then flinched at the feeling of something brushing across his backside. It felt as though there was a snake, doused in slime, slithering it's way around his butt, and rubbing up against him. A hand slid up and down his bare thigh, outlining the curve of his body. He'd always had sort of feminine hips … for a boy, and his being short didn't make it any better. 

The hand stopped at the top of Toby's Briefs, and gently, slowly slid them down. Toby was free, ass exposed to the night air, and Jack's eyeless gaze as the fabric rested near his ankles. The snake-like appendage immediately slid in between his legs, sliding through the valley of his cheeks. There was a long moment of silence, Jack was rubbing his hand up and down Toby's side as the brunette anticipated what was to come next. He still hadn't spoken, hadn't opened his eyes, hadn't protested or done so much as move out of the way. He felt bad, like he couldn't stand up for himself, and the feeling only grew when he felt the tip begin to work it's way inside. "You're so soft- I promise I'll be gentle for you" Jack sighed, and Toby grew increasingly uncomfortable as he was filled up. The appendage was beginning to stretch his hole, coiling itself inside of Toby's stomach. His knuckles had whitened with his tight grip, his teeth began to clench together and he curled, legs rising closer to his chest as he felt … Something. Something intense, something that shot through his body, ripping it's way into his now bulging stomach. The second Jack's hips touched Toby's back, and it all stopped, Toby found himself unable to breathe. His heart raced, he was … crying, gasping for air as Jack let out a relieved sigh, head resting on Toby's shoulder. "Good boy- you're a natural- you didn't complain or anything- so good" Jack said, rubbing Toby's stomach. He pressed his hand to the protrusion, and Toby arched. He swore he saw god in that moment. Was this gonna be his first time cumming? Ass full of tentacle dick ... "you're mine- when I'm done filling you up I'm gonna take you home- nobody else gets to touch you ever again" Jack said, sounding more like a kid claiming toys at a playground than a grown demon man. 

Toby almost nodded, but he caught himself, taking short, shallow breaths as Jack began to pull out a little. He was so full he almost couldn't breathe, he felt relieved when there was finally space for his lungs to expand … Jack didn't stay that way for long, he almost immediately pushed his hips forward once he was far enough away, the appendage beginning to twist, turn, and thrash around inside of Toby. 

Toby was all but choking on his own drool, laying there incapacitated, barely able to breathe, gripping the life out of his blanket. He let his eyes open, vision blurred as his body shook with the slow rhythm of Jack's hips. He felt something start rushing down his body, his legs were tingling, making him stretch as his reflexes betrayed his wishes, letting out a spurt of cum onto the bed. He moaned, gasping for air as he trembled, letting go of the blanket. His toes curled closed and he shuddered, covering his face with his arms. His first sexual experience ... He felt weakened, mouth hanging open as Jack chuckled, "that was cute-" he said, kissing Toby's neck. Toby winced, "nh-" and tried to move away from any sort of stimulation. He turned his head as Jack continued placing kisses, avoiding him until he was bending over in his bed, Jack's arms around his waist as he kissed his back. 

He wasn't prepared for the hand that came between his legs, gathering up his cum, using it to jerk him off as he slowly bucked his hips. " Say my name~ " 

"J-jack-" Toby finally said, hips grinding against him as Jack kept him still, not allowing him to move away any further. " Be still" Jack whispered, and Toby let out a throaty, pornstar moan as Jack roughly shoved his hips forward, starting to thrust into Toby. Toby gave up on silence, sobbing into his plush mattress as his bed creaked in his ears. It rocked, hitting against the wall with soft wooden thuds. 

Jack continued to stroke him, Toby couldn't be still like he wanted though. He actively had his hand on top of Jack's, not pushing him away, just trying to comprehend his own pleasure. He went limp a few times, the sound of skin slapping against skin imprinting itself in his mind. He stiffened, gripping Jack's hand, before trying to relax, and then jerking back to life. Each time he'd let out an increasingly louder groan, until he was certain he was screaming, clawing at his bed. 

Toby came again, sobbing loudly as he felt a hand grab his ass, squeezing it, violating him further ... he closed his eyes again. Jack slowed down, "you're doing so good- you came twice and i barely even had to touch you" Jack said, much to Toby's embarrassment. "And now it's my turn~ i'm sorry for this-" Jack drowsily said. He bit down on his lip, pulsing with need as he shoved his hips forward. Toby's eyes flew open and he arched, feeling a liquid spill out inside of him, he … was actually getting turned on by it for some reason. He moved his hips, sniffling as he began moaning … shame washing over him. Jack pulled his body closer wrapping his arms around him as he filled him up, pump after throbbing pump until Toby's stomach was swollen. 

Toby was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life, "good boy- it feels good doesn't it?" Jack said, rubbing his hand across Toby's hair. Toby frantically nodded, "you want more?" Jack asked, grinning as Toby nodded once more. "you're drooling baby-" he said, wiping Toby's mouth. 

He let Toby go, and pulled out of him, watching Toby's blank Expression turn pink as the fluid gushed out of him with a loud, wet noise. "we can go again sometime later- " Jack said. Toby wiped his eyes, and Jack rolled over, pulling his pants up. Toby couldn't see him through the darkness, but he could feel his shit eating grin. 

"I'll see you some other time- probably-" 

Toby … sat up, "but- aren't y-you taking me with you?" He said, and Jack hummed, and shrugged "that was just dirty talk-" 

"That- I- … whatever" Toby said. Now he felt like he'd been punched in the heart. 

"Unless you wanna come with me~ and be my pet or something- I'd love to have a little squishy thing like you around- it'd be fun-" Jack said. Toby sniffled … he rolled over, and held out his arms, being picked up, "aw- don't cry baby- I'm gonna take care of you-" Jack said, not having any idea why Toby would rather be the pet of some sex crazed demon than stay here. 

But maybe it'd be better if he didn't know-

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it so i made it sorta sweet to make up for all that crying-


End file.
